As a method of creating a comfortable environment in a living space, there have generally been used air conditioners for purifying air in the living space. Examples of such air conditioners include one that maintains the temperature and humidity in the space at a comfortable level, and also there is an air purifier having a filter or the like for purifying air. If such apparatuses further incorporate an ion generating device that emits ions into air, it is possible to have ions emitted together with purified air or temperature- and humidity-conditioned air. In particular, increase in the amount of negative ions can be expected to give people a relaxation effect.
Thus, if an air conditioner incorporating an air purifying device is further provided with an ion generating device, it is possible to provide a comfortable air environment, and simultaneously, to expect emitted negative ions to give people a relaxation effect.
Furthermore, by making the ion generating device emit positive ions as well as negative ions, it is possible to obtain, in addition to the above effects, effects of inactivating germs, molds, odors and the like by, for example, killing, decomposing, or removing them. In such an ion generating device, by, for example, corona discharge performed in the air, equal amounts of H+(H2O)m (m represents any natural number) and O2−(H2O)n (n represents any natural number) are emitted as positive and negative ions, respectively. The emitted positive and negative ions adhere to and cover up molds, germs, and viruses floating in the air, and, thanks to the action of hydroxyl radical (.OH), a radical species, which is generated as a result of reaction occurring there, it is possible to inactivate the molds, germs, and the like floating in the air. Examples of inventions related to such an ion generating device have already been disclosed in Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3 listed below.